How I lived before
by Night fury fire
Summary: Toothless has only been seen as a tamed night fury, but when he was young he went by the name of darkwing. Long before the events of "how to train your dragon" , there was another story to tell. A story filled with adventure, sorrow and action. The story of a young night fury, growing up in a world of dragons, Vikings and danger (update: I spilt the chapters into paragraphs)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Introduction

"Shadow...shadow!" Yelled sliverstar the words echoing through the cave. Shadow was busy talking to scarface a stubborn monstrous nightmare who also happened to be leader of the clan. "I'll be in in just a minute" called shadow. Sliverstar growled. She was tempted to eat his share of the meal. Finally shadow flew over from the nearby sea stack and joined sliverstar.

"What did that old fish face want this time" grumbled sliverstar. Shadow had a nervous look on his face. "Shadow what is it" sliverstar said suspiciously fearing she already knew the answer. "...a raid...on berk" shadow mumbled. " no shadow not again!" Groaned sliverstar. " but slivey I have to, the queen is hungry and we are running out of food to feed ourselves!".

"shadow you can't go now not when the baby is about to hatch". Sliverstar gestured to a single egg lying on a nest of straw and twigs. Like the dragons themselves the egg was sleek and smooth and was the darkest black in colour. " we may be the last two night furys alive". "I...just don't want to lose you" said sliverstar looking up at shadow with sad azure blue eyes. "Slivey don't worry,I promise I will be safe" shadow said reassuringly.

"When are you leaving?" she asked. " tomorrow" said shadow. Sliverstar looked down at her dinner, a small and rather pathetic looking herring. She hated to admit it but shadow was right, they did need more food especially with the need new baby coming. Sliverstar nuzzled shadow."be safe my brave warrior" she whispered. Shadow purred in the classic night fury way, and they both tucked in to their small 'dinner'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sliverstar..." Said shadow quietly nudging her."wat..huh" groaned sliverstar surprised to have woken up."Sliverstar the baby's here!" Yelled shadow. Sliverstars eyes snapped open. Indeed shadow was right the egg was quivering.

Sliverstar got to feet and ran over to the egg carefully picking it up in her mouth. Much to shadows surprise she ran out of the cave and scrambled down the pathway to the ocean below. Shadow followed. Sliverstar then simply dropped the egg into the icey cold water below and shadows jaw dropped to the ground.

"What did you do that for!" Yelled shadow. Sliverstar looked at him confused. Shadow jumped as flash of bright light came from the ocean and moments later an adorable and wet baby night fury hauled itself up unto land, taking his first steps . " you do know that eggs explode do you?" Said sliverstar looking over at shadow. " uh... Yeah! I knew that" shadow lied.

They turned there attention to the baby who was looking up at them with wide curious eyes. " looks like its a boy" smiled sliverstar. "He looks just like you " said shadow. Sliverstar was dark black like the night sky but shadow was more of a greyish colour. "Except for the eyes" said sliverstar. "He has your eyes". They were indeed the eyes of his father, pale green, whereas sliverstars eyes where deep blue.

Sliverstar picked up the baby and her and shadow walked up to the cave. Sliverstar then gave the hungry boy his first meal, regurgitated fish, yum!

It was nearly dawn and the sun was coming up over the horizon and glinting off the water. "We will name him darkwing after your dad" said sliverstar. Shadow was about to protest when he heard a dragon calling him outside, he listened for a moment. " slivey I have to go" said shadow. "I will be back in a week". Sliverstar didn't protest she knew she could not stop him. " goodbye my love" she said. The two dragons kissed each other goodbye and shadow took off for berk


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sliverstar was sitting at the front of the cave. She was looking out at the wild ocean, wishing she could see into the distance, to berk.

"Mom mom!". Her daydream was interrupted by her son darkwing. Now 2 weeks old darkwing was curious like any baby dragon would be. "I caught a fish!" He said proudly lifting up his kill. The fish was so tiny it looked more like a tadpole."well done my little angel!" She said nuzzling him.

As soon as she became uninterested in the fish she walked back to usual spot and once more began daydreaming. "Um...mom" said darkwing. "Yes son" she replied. "When is dad coming back". Sliverstar flinched as if she had just been stabbed with a dagger. She turned around, her voice was trembling. "I...I...don't know" she said

One week earlier sliverstar, darkwing and some other dragons were waiting on a cliff for the clans return. First came scarface the leader of the clan. Then came the monstrous nightmares, followed by the deadly nadders. Then the zipplebacks and gronkles. Sliverstar waited until she was the only dragon left sitting there. But she had to face the facts. Shadow had not returned

Desperate to find her husband sliverstar went to the chief. "The battle was very chaotic". "I'm sorry but don't know the whereabouts of shadow". Sliverstar day after day went flying all around the archipelago calling his name. But after a week, her hopes dwindled. Sliverstar simply sat a the front of the cave sighing and looking out to sea

" I'm going hunting" said sliverstar later on that day at dusk. "You behave yourself" she warned. Darkwing nodded and with one beat of her vast wings sliverstar was gone. Darkwing jumped up on to a nearby rock and settled himself before falling into a deep sleep

"Ahhhhh". Darkwings eyes burst open in terror. It was night now and sliverstar had not yet returned. In the distance through the fog he could see flashes of bright light and he could just make out the outlines of dragons. "Vikings" he whispered in fear.

Darkwing had heard many stories of these evil creatures. None of them had been nice stories and many involved death. Petrified darkwing ran to the back of the cave and hid

Moments later darkwing heard a thud at the front of the cave. Terrified darkwing poked his trembling head out to see what had caused the noise. With a sigh of relief he saw it was his mom back from her hunt. "mom!" He cried. But something was wrong. Sliverstar said nothing but hobbled into the cave before collapsing in a crumpled heap. "Mom!" Yelled darkwing.

Darkwing then saw it. A wound, an arrow wound. "I'm ok I'm fine" she said weakly. "I just got this by accident..there was abit of trouble guarding the nest". But darkwing wasn't convinced. "Come here" said sliverstar. Darkwing walked over. "Darkwing" said sliverstar. "One day you will grow up to be like your dad". "But promise me one thing" she said. Darkwing listened. "Don't kill for the sake of killing" she said. "There are good dragons and bad dragons in this world, and it's the same with humans"."so when you are big and are going on raids please don't kill unless you have to". Darkwing lay down beside her "I will" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning. Darkwing woke up next to his mom. "Mom..are you ok?" He asked. Lightly tapping her head. But there was no response. "Mom?" Said darkwing once more. Still... Silence. "Mom!" He shouted lifting up her leg. It fell weakly to the ground. Tears began to fall from darkwings eyes. "N..no" he sobbed. "Moooom!" He yelled. But he knew by the way she lay there slumped that she was, gone. Big blue tears were falling uncontrollably from darkwings eyes. He walked over to her and nestled in between her two front legs. "Come back" he whimpered

"Silverstar?". Darkwing flinched as he heard a raspy voice call out his mothers name. Darkwing was still lying with his mother. He refused to let her go. An old nadder came to the entrance of the cave. "You ok sliverstar I heard you were injured last ni..." . Then he saw sliverstar lying dead on the cave floor , her baby crying in her arms. "Sliverstar!" He gasped. Darkwing moved out of the way still crying.

"No no no, this is a disaster" moaned the nadder. He looked at darkwing who stared back at him with big tear filled eyes. " who's going to take care of you" he said sadly. "I will father" said a sudden voice. Darkwing looked around. Another nadder was standing at entrance. She was younger then the other one. Her scales were a lavender purple colour and her underbelly and spines were white. "Lillyanna" said the old nadder

The old nadder and lillyanna went outside the cave to talk. " lillyanna I don't think you can take care of that little dragon" he said. "Besides, you have 3 of your own to look after and he is just one more mouth to feed". "His mother is dead, his father is missing" said lillyanna. "And he..is all alone". "This is not about me 'having' to take care of him, it's that I 'want' to take of him. The old nadder sighed. " alright" he said.

Darkwing walked up to the cave entrance and just managed to hear some of the nadders conversation. "Take care of him lillyanna" he heard " for all we know, he might be the last night fury alive". The words pierced his heart like a knife. He had no idea that night furys were so rare. He began to cry again.

"Hey there sweetie" said lillyanna softly looking down at darkwing. " come with me, I'm going to take care of you for a while". Darkwing reluctantly followed her out of the cave. He looked at his mothers body and said "goodbye" for the last time. He followed lillyanna along the beach and up a steep pathway. They walked for a while until they reached a nearby cliff. Lillyanna told darkwing to wait as she jumped down onto a large ledge of rock jutting out from the cliff

2 baby nadders emerged from a small cave. "Mom!, your home shouted one. "Did ya bring fish mom,did ya?"." No scorchbreath I didn't bring fish" laughed lillyanna. "Aww" sighed scorchbreath. "But I do have a surprise". "Yeah!,what is it?" Yelled scorchbreath. "Come on darkwing" said lillyanna. "Don't be shy". Darkwing jumped down. "Sons bet your new brother". "Darkwing these are my sons scorchbreath and spike. Both nadders had white under bellies and spikes. Scorchbreath was blue and spike was green.

"Woah! A night fury!" Yelled spike. "Oh my gods" said scorchbreath. "I heard you guys are faster then lightning!"." Yeah well I heard you can breath giant plasma balls" said spike. Darkwing looked down at the ground awkwardly not knowing what to say." Will you 2 muttonheads stop" said a voice from behind them. A female nadder jumped out from behind. "Ignore those two" she said. " come up to the headland with me". "Oh and I'm Sasha by the way". Darkwing smiled and followed sasha to the headland.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasha and darkwing were sitting at the edge of the headland. Below them was a glorious view of the sea. Sasha had been listening to every word of darkwings story. "So your mom is..."."yeah" interrupted darkwing fearing he would burst into tears again. "Can you remember seeing your dad?" Said sasha. "No" said darkwing. "He left just after I was born". Sasha didn't know what to say. She felt so sorry for poor darkwing.

"Come with me" said sasha. The two dragons once more began to walk. They reached an overgrown forest full of oak trees. As they walked deeper and deeper the forest got darker and darker. But sasha seemed to know what she was doing. Darkwing heard a squeal far off in the distance. "W..what was that" said darkwing nervously. "Boars" said sasha quite casually." Let's go before they pick our scent". Darkwing followed keeping close to sasha.

Sasha lead him to a clearing. A large waterfall gushed its way downwards to a wide river. "Sasha..this place, is beautiful" breathed darkwing. Sasha smiled. "I come here to get way from all the stress in my life" said sasha. "Well mostly just to get away from my brothers". For the first time in what felt like centuries, darkwing laughed. "I thought you would like this place" sasha smiled. "Follow me" she said. She guided darkwing up the wet rocks to a certain spot on the waterfall. Then like magic she was gone. "Sasha?" Said darkwing. " I'm here silly" she said. "Behind the waterfall". "Come on". Darkwing slowly stepped through a hole in the rock

Darkwing found himself in a cave. The walls were wet all around. Gushing water surrounded them. On the ceiling three fireworm dragons were crawling around muttering indistinct words which darkwing could not quite understand. Their glow was illuminating the cave. "What do you think?" Said sasha. "Wow" sighed darkwing. "This is my cave" said sasha pointing to her own footprint on the wall. "Now it belongs to both of us" she said gesturing to a small bed of dirt on the ground.

Darkwing sat admiring his new paw print on the wall. "You are the best friend I ever had" said darkwing to sasha. Sasha smiled. "You are too" she said. "Come on" said sasha. "Let's go fishing in the river". The two dragons happily left the cave

Darkwing had never felt so happy in his life. Despite the fact that they were walking home, soaking wet through a dark and eerie forest. Darkwing for the first time in his life was experiencing friendship. Being an only child, he had never quite understood about friendship. His only friend had been his mother. When she died darkwing had never felt so alone. But being with sasha sent him a clear message ' you are not alone'. And that was what friendship was to him.

Over the next week darkwing and sasha became the best of friends. They spent the days playing away. They went to so many places. And darkwing was having the time of his life.

"Darkwiiing" sang sasha one morning. "Ugh...sasha..what time is it?"groaned darkwing." Time we got going" said sasha. "Bye mom" sasha said. "Were going out to play". "Bye you two" said lillyanna softly who was also sleepy. "Sasha" moaned darkwing. "Why are we going to play so early". "We're not" said sasha with a wild look in her eyes. "I found this really cool place" she said. "Let's go". Darkwing and sasha walked for miles until they reached a rocky area covered in smog. Darkwing recognised it as his old home. "Hell heims gate" he said. "Why did you bring me here". "I didn't bring you here" she replied. "We have further to go. They made their way across treacherous rocks and old viking ship wrecks. Then they reached an island with a massive volcano like mountain. "Sasha...is this the..the". "Yes darkwing " said sasha proudly. "The dragons nest!"

"Sasha are you sure you should be doing this" said darkwing. "Darkwing your suppose to drop food in" murmured sasha, a single mackerel hanging from her mouth. Darkwing looked on in terror. He could hear other dragons in the nest whispering "why is she doing that?!" And "she going to get herself killed!". But Darkwing could do nothing as sasha dropped the mackerel in. It fell down into the deep gassy pit below.

At first nothing happened. Then came an ear splitting roar. A gigantic blue dragon rose from the pit. "Run sasha run!" Yelled darkwing. As the other dragons began to fly away screaming in fear. Sasha and darkwing ran as fast as their legs could carry them!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Most dragons would not dream of disturbing the queen. And most would not dare to feed the queen with only a single fish. Unfortunately sasha had just done both at the same time, and the queen was furious! A tornado of dragons were flying to any exit they could find. When the queen was mad she would eat any dragon that she could find. Sasha and darkwing were jumping from ledge to ledge. There was a small hole in the side of the mountain that was just big enough for them both to fit. "Come on quickly!" Yelled darkwing. Many of the dragons had escaped. They knew if they were the only two left in the nest that there would be no escape from the queen

2 ledges away from the exit, the queen was snapping at a pack of terrible terrors. They screeched and flew out through the exit. Thinking the nest was empty she was about to retreat to her pit bellow. Then she saw sasha and darkwing petrified on a ledge. "This is it" thought darkwing. They were trapped. There was no escape. Darkwing closed his eyes and waited for impact. The queen lunged at them.

But instead of feeling a sharp pain darkwing heard the queen yelp. He opened his eyes. There were spines on the queens face , nadder spines. "Darkwing, sasha run!". Darkwing looked up. It was lillyanna! Darkwing and sasha made a mad lightning like sprint for the exit and jumped out. They landed on the stoney floor below taking in gulps of fresh air. "That was a close one" gasped darkwing. But sasha was more concerned about her mother. "Mom?" She said. "Oh no" thought darkwing. "Please not again". But to darkwing and sashas relief their mom emerged from the nest. She looked exhausted and angry, very angry. "We're dead" whispered sasha. "You're dead" whispered darkwing

"Why?!" Shouted lillyanna. "Of all the crazy things you could of done". "Why did you go to the nest?!"." But mom" said sasha. "I've seen you going to the nest". "That was different" said lillyanna. "How?" Said sasha. Lillyanna rolled her eyes. "Ok fine I'll tell you" said sasha angrily. "We dragons have to gather as much food as we can". "Some for ourselves, most for the queen". "When the queen wants food we bring it". "And if you don't bring enough, you will be eaten yourself". The two dragons didn't know what to say. They looked at each other. "It's ok mom" said sasha. "We will never go back to that nest".

Lillyannas angry look turned to one of sadness. "But when you learn to fly and get a place of your own, I'm afraid you will have to go back into the nest" she said. "And when, will we learn to fly?" Said darkwing. Lillyannas face turned even sadder looking. "Soon" she said. darkwing and sasha looked at each other once more.

Days passed and turned into weeks. Ever since the 'nest' incident sasha had lost most of her adventurous spirit and often played close to the nest. But her and darkwing were still inseparable friends. Darkwing was dreading the day he learned to fly. He wanted to stay with lillyanna and sasha forever. But soon enough that dreaded day came.

Scorchbreath and spike were raring to go. The wind was blowing a breeze which was perfect for flying. All the young dragons had grown and the small cave was becoming cramped. Darkwing was feeling a strange mixture of nerves and sadness. He refused to look at sasha. He knew that as soon as he learned to fly he would have to say his goodbyes to her. Lillyanna took to the skies demonstrating flapping and gliding, even aerial stunts. Scorchbreath and spike had a go and seemed to get it almost instantly. They didn't seem to care about leaving the family. Like their sister once was, they were adventure seekers.

It was darkwings turn. But nerves were getting the better of him. He approached the edge of the plateau and and spread his long vast wings. He jumped. At first he panicked trying to control his four legs and a pair of wings, he was hurtling towards the ocean. "Darkwing!" Screamed lillyanna. Finally darkwing managed to control his wings and swerved upwards the ocean almost split beneath him. A rush of excitement came over darkwing. He glided along the top of the ocean before spiralling upwards. "Yaahoooo" he yelled. Moments later sasha joined him in the air. The two dragons flew together. Both happy and sad

When they landed however, the happiness was gone. Even spike and scorchbreath were sad. "Well this is it I suppose" said lillyanna. She gave them each a couple of fish. "This should last you a while" she said. They all said goodbye to scorchbreath and spike who flew of together. "Thank you" said darkwing to lillyanna. "You took care of me like I was your own child". Lillyanna smiled and nuzzled him. "Good luck sweetie" she said. Darkwing turned to sasha about to say goodbye. "Come with me" said sasha. "What?" Said darkwing. "Come with me to live on dragon island". Darkwing smiled "of course I will". Sasha hugged him. "Darkwing". "Yes" he said. "You're my best friend". Darkwing smiled even more. "you are too". A single tear escaped from his eye. And with that the two dragons grabbed their fish and flew off to dragon island.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The boars were chewing the forest floor. Blissfully unaware that a dragon was watching them. Darkwing, with eyes like slits was hunting. It was night time and he was blending in with the forest like a jungle cat. The boars were relaxed and completely unaware that darkwing was there. He pounced. Three of the boars fled in terror. One however was crushed under the weight of darkwing. He retracted his teeth and dung them deep into the boars neck. At last. Darkwing was hungry and was quite bad at both hunting and fishing. Darkwings ears pricked up . He saw a group of dragons flying over head. They were shouting the words that darkwing dreaded to hear. "The queen is hungry!". Darkwing looked at the dead boar. His stomach grumbled. He sighed and picked up his kill and flew to the direction of the nest.

It had been 3 months since he and sasha had flown to dragon island together. At first it was fun, like they were going on another adventure. But as time went on sasha and darkwing became more distant. Darkwing couldn't remember the last time he had seen her. He missed sasha, and lillyanna and his mom silverstar. That whole ' you are alone' feeling had been creeping back in his head. Dragon island wasn't the ideal home either. It was noisy and overcrowded. The worst part were the stories told of it. Stories about the Vikings hunting down dragons. Darkwing new if he moved that he wouldn't know where to go or what to do. But he really hated dragon island.

The next day darkwings stomach was growling like a monstrous nightmare. He needed food. He flew over to the coastline. Everywhere he flew he could always hear the occasional gasp or "wow!" From a dragon. Word had got out that there was a night fury on dragon island. But many dragons were absolutely amazed if they saw him. They tried to copy the way he flew, the way he ran, and just recently his fishing techniques.

Darkwing was demonstrating his fishing technique perfectly. He was hovering above the the ocean like a hawk. When he spotted a fish he dived downwards grabbing the fish in his mouth. He watched, trying not to laugh as the other dragons tried and failed to copy him. Despite his techniques he was often hungry. The queen was getting more and more needy. She often asked for more food. Darkwing had seen many a dragon get swallowed whole by that great beast. He hated the nest even more then he hated dragon island. Yes, life was not great for poor darkwing but then again it never had been. But life on dragon island was a lot more worse and soon he would find out why.

After catching a few fish he flew back to his nest. What he did not expect to find was a whispering death! "Woah woah woah, who do we have here" he said. "Excuse me, I believe your invading my nest. "Your nest?" He said. "Yeah my nest" darkwing growled. Normally you wouldn't mess with a dragon that had 5 rows of razor sharp teeth and a bad attitude but darkwing had the advantage, he was a night fury. " I don't like your attitude"."same to you said darkwing. "Tell you what" said the whispering death. "We battle for this nest"." At noon today". Darkwing growled. "Challenge accepted". Darkwing slumped off. Dragon island had such friendly neighbours !

Darkwing was in a mood. He wanted to be a hatchling again. He wanted to go back to sashas secret cave in the dark forest. He wanted to go on one of his adventures. He had been so caught up in his nostalgic daydreaming that he didn't notice were he was going and bumped into another dragon."oh..I'm sorry" he mumbled. The dragon turned round and looked into his pale green eyes."darkwing?" She said. At last darkwing recognised her." Sasha!" . "I missed you so much" she said. Four baby nadders appeared from behind sasha, they were only very young. "Sasha!..."are these yours?" Said darkwing." Yeah" she said smiling in a sort of embarrassed way. Darkwing was amazed and almost jealous of sasha. She was settling down with a family of her own and he was struggling to survive. "So how have you been doing" she asked awkwardly. "Oh you know, getting ready to battle a whispering death, the usual". "What?!" Said sasha. "We're having a fight because 'he' invaded my nest". "When is the fight" asked sasha. "Noon" replied darkwing. "I'll be there" said sasha. "Aww thanks" said darkwing. This actually made him more stressed. He didn't want to lose a fight in front of sasha

The sun was at the high in the sky. Darkwing and the whispering death were in a clearing growling at each other. So it all came down to this, a showdown. The word must have got out as quite a crowd had gathered. "You ready?" He asked. "I was born ready!" Yelled darkwing. And with that the fight began. Darkwing lunged at the whispering death pinning him to the ground. He growled rotating his knife like teeth. Shoving darkwing off of him he spun his long tail, hitting darkwing like a whip and sending him across the floor. Darkwing slammed into a tree and his vision went dizzy. "He has the upper hand here on the ground" thought darkwing. "But how will he do up in the air". Darkwing flapped his wings. "Come you great beast!" He shouted. "Let's take this battle to the skies". "I'm coming for you" he yelled. But his wings were tiny in comparison. Now darkwing was in his element. Attacking and dodging like he was at one with the wind. Then, he saw a rocky cliff and his mind thought of a brilliant idea.

Darkwing flew over to the cliff and started to beat his wings rapidly, making him hover. Most dragons would know that this was a trap but the whispering death was so frustrated and angry that he only had one thing on his mind, to kill that night fury! He charged like a bull, with an open mouth full of whizzing teeth. At the last split second darkwing dived. The whispering death barely had time to stop and his little wings could not do much. He bashed into the rocky cliff creating a large crack before falling to the ground below. The crowd of dragons cheered. The fight had been won. The whispering death woke up and shook his head. "I swear one day I will find you!" He shouted to darkwing. "And when that day comes I'll be ready!" shouted darkwing. The whispering death growled and retreated underground with a flick of his tail

Darkwing flew back to the clearing where the crowd came to congratulate him. He walked over to sasha. "You're just as brave is I remembered" said sasha nuzzling him. Darkwing smiled. "Well I better get back to my younglings" said sasha. "Their probably hungry". She turned to go. "Sasha". "Yes" she said. "Take care". Sasha smiled and left. Darkwing decided it was time to return to his nest which was hopefully free of whispering deaths!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sky was grey. Like it usually was on outcast island. Down by the docks savage and some other outcast soldiers were loading food, weapons and supplies onto a large viking ship. "Put yer backs into it!" Yelled alvin the treacherous, chief of the tribe. "Uh, alvin" said one of the soldiers. "Where are we going again?". Alvin rolled his eyes. "Ow many times ave I gotta tell you" (alvin accent) yelled alvin. The soldier still looked confused. "We're going dragon hunting" whispered savage. "Thank you savage" sighed alvin putting a hand to his head. "Come on" he shouted. "The sooner we get to dragon island, the better". "I ave blood to spill" said alvin with a sinister smile.

Darkwing woke up and stretched. It was a beautiful morning on dragon island. He was finally getting used to life. Dragon island had been quiet lately. The queen hadn't asked for food in a while and he at last wasn't going hungry. A pack of terrible terrors were sitting in the trees singing the dawn chorus. But there was one thing that could bring him down that morning. The leader of a clan had asked him to join. The clan was on the north side of the island. He knew he would have have to accept the request because, well he was a night fury he was supposed to be 'the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself'. But being in a clan meant a lot of work and it also meant going on raids. He still lived by the last words of his mother, "don't kill unless you have to kill" and he hated the thought of going on raids. He sighed and went off to fly.

He always enjoyed morning flying in the cold crisp air. The smell of the salty sea below him. He flew up into the clouds and let free a plasma blot which flew for some distance before exploding into flames like a firework. He swerved away from the fire, feeling its heat. He was about to fly back down to the water when he stopped dead in his tracks. Out on the horizon was a boat, a viking ship. On the front was the skull of a monstrous nightmare. Visions of the arrow wound in his dying mothers side flooded his memory. Keeping hidden in the clouds he gave a swipe of his wings and headed back to the direction of dragon island. "It's just a viking ship" he told himself as he landed by his nest. "Their probably not even coming here" he thought. How wrong he was.

Later that day at sunset all was peaceful on dragon island. That was until an arrow flew past a pack of terrible terrors. They screeched in alarm and flew off. Alvin growled. "It's been 2 hours". "I woulda thought we'd av killed some dragons by now!". No one responded, which was the wisest thing to do when alvin was in a mood and had a crossbow in his hand. "Come on you lot" he grumbled. "We'll try the south side". Alvin lead the outcasts through the forest. A gronckle had been watching their every move from a distance. "Looks like their going to the south side" he whispered to his friend a female monstrous nightmare."We have to warn the other dragons" she said. The two dragons quietly took off. "Vikings, Vikings are coming!" They shouted not so quietly when they reached the south side of the island. When one dragon heard it it was passed onto another. They knew that soon the south side would be completely dragon free. They decided to land and make sure that everyone knew about the invaders and that was when they stumbled across darkwing

He was sleeping, night fury style, upside down like a bat. The two dragons looked at each other. "You wake him up" said the gronckle. "No way!". "You wake him up". The gronckle looked nervously at the sleeping night fury. Far off in the distance they could hear angry shout. But in was impossible to understand,it sounded foreign and jumbled up. They knew that it was not a dragon. With a whimper of fear the gronckle approached the night fury and tapped him lightly. Darkwing groaned and opened his eyes just slightly. A gronckle was staring back at him. Darkwing screamed with surprise, almost falling on his head. "Shhhhh" said the monstrous nightmare, urging him to be quiet. "What do you want!?" Whispered darkwing angrily. "Uh, hi dark...head is it?" Said the monstrous nightmare awkwardly. "Dark 'wing'" he grumbled. "Yeah, there are some angry,viking hunters coming so..you might want to run away" she said. Darkwings heart nearly jumped out of his chest. His nightmares had come true. "Thank you" he said running away just like she had suggested. It was night now. Dragon island was much quieter than usual. Darkwing was still running until he came to a grinding halt. There was the same viking ship that he had seen earlier, a single soldier sleeping inside it. Darkwing backed away slowly and suddenly was hauled up into a tight space. It was a trap!

Darkwing growled trying to pull the ropes of the netter trap with his teeth. The viking on the ship was still asleep. He sighed giving up. "So this is how I'm going to die" he thought. "The Vikings will find me here and kill me". He wished that the queen would have killed him long ago when he and sasha were in the nest. He sighed hanging his head and waited for the Vikings to come back. Alvin and the outcasts were dealing with other dragons, the monstrous nightmare and the gronckle. He had them surrounded. Alvin had a sword in his hand and was approaching the dragons with a look of bloodlust on his face. "What should we do" whimpered the gronckle. "Call for help" said the monstrous nightmare. She took in a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs "hhheeellllpp". Darkwings eyes pricked up. He could hear it in the distance, a call for help. He recognised the voice. He looked at himself stuck in the trap and taught "well if I'm going to die then I should die saving others". He pulled the ropes with a vicious tug. At last they snapped and darkwing slipped out. He spread his wings and took to the skies.

The two friends cowered in fear. Alvin was standing above them with his sword held high. The other men were standing around them with evil smiles. Alvin was about to swing his sword down when he heard a whistling noise coming from the sky. "Night fury!" Screamed several soldiers. A plasma bolt seemed to come out of the night sky itself and hurtled toward the ground. The sheer force of it knocked several men off their feet. Alvin growled. "Shoot that dragon down!". A soldier grabbed a crossbow and shoot an arrow nowhere near where darkwing was flying. "Sir we can't see" said the soldier. "I don't care!" Shouted alvin "shoot it!". Darkwing breathed a plasma ball again. This time alvin only just getting out of the way. The two dragons began to do the the same, sending out bursts of lava and fire. Darkwing let out another plasma ball which landed so close to alvin that it literally sent him flying into a nearby bush. "Retreat!" Shouted alvin, at last. He and his men ran like the wind back to their boat.

Darkwing landed and the two dragons thanked him. They laughed at the way the Vikings had run. "That was quite a show!" Said an unfamiliar voice. Darkwing turned around. He recognised the dragon. It was poisonfang the leader of the northern clan. "You would be perfect for our clan if you can do that". "So will you join" he asked hopefully. Darkwing sighed. "Ok" he said. The monstrous nightmare gave a happy growl. "I will see you soon young one" he said.

Later that night darkwing went for a fly he soared with giant wings across the night sky. And just over on the horizon he could see the viking ship going the opposite direction, back to where it came from.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Darkwing was sitting on a sea stack, the sky was dark and cloudy. Not a star could be seen. He looked out across the sea. On the horizon he could see berk. Surrounding him were other groups of dragons. A deadly nadder sat down next to him. It was spike, one of sashas siblings. "Darkwing!" He said happily. "How are you?". "I'm good" he said. "Are you going on this raid too?". "Yeah" spike sighed. "It's nasty business, but someone's got to do it". "Yeah" darkwing sighed in agreement. It was time to attack. "Nightmares" said the poisonfang the leader. All the monstrous nightmares took to their wings and headed to berk the other dragons flew closer. "Zipplebacks, gronckles, nadders, all of you go!" Shouted poisonfang. Surprised by his decision, the other dragons spread their wings and flew down to berk. Poisonfang flew over to darkwing with a serious look on his face. Darkwing gulped.

Hiccup opened the door revelling an angry monstrous nightmare. He immediately closed the door and spurts of fire began to come through the edges. "Dragons!" He breathed. Yes, houses were burning, Vikings were screaming and dragons were destroying, a typical night on berk. Hiccup was both son of the chief and the worst viking berk had ever seen. But he had had enough, tonight he was going to change all that. He was going to shoot down, a night fury! Or at least that was what he thought. He ran out the door to gobbers workshop until he stumbled across his father. "Hiccup!" He yelled grabbing him with one hand. "What is he doing out here?". "Get inside!". Hiccups father, stoick the vast was chief of the tribe and one of the strongest men on berk, which was ironic since hiccup could barely lift up a sword. Hiccup managed to sneak away from his father and get to gobbers workshop. "Oh, I thought you'd been carried off" said gobber to hiccup. Gobber was often sarcastic and had a one prosthetic arm and leg. "What?" Said hiccup. "I'm way too muscular for their taste". "They wouldn't know what to do with all, this" he said lifting up his boney arm. "Well they need toothpicks don't they" smirked gobber.

Meanwhile on a nearby sea stack, darkwing and poisonfang where discussing battle tactics. "So the plan is.." Said poisonfang. "Me and the other dragons will lure the chief up onto one of the attack towers". "When you see me on fire, shoot that tower!"." Got it". Darkwing nodded. "Good" said poisonfang "Keep an eye out for me, circle around berk". Poisonfang took off. Darkwing sighed. Poisonfang, like some other dragons was one who enjoyed killing. Darkwing only wanted food for the queen. When his mother had said "don't kill for the sake of killing" this was what she meant. Darkwing began to circle around berk, looking at the fiery destruction below.

Hiccup and gobber were fighting as usual. Hiccup had wanted to go out and kill a dragon to impress the prettiest girl on berk, who he also had a crush on. Astrid. Even saying her name gave him goosebumps. "You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" Protested gobber lifting up a rope with two weights on the end. A man grabbed the rope off of gobber, swinging it like a lasso before throwing it into the air catching a gronckle mid-flight. "But this will throw it for me" said hiccup walking over to a wooden contraption. He patted it and it sprang up shooting a rope which hit a nearby viking in the face. Gobber sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oops" thought hiccup.

Stoick was up on the attack tower, concentrating fire on some nadders who had found their sheep. He heard a growl from below. He looked down and a monstrous nightmare burst forth, his entire body on fire, which was a nasty habit of theirs. "Reload" said stoick. "I'll take care off this one". Wielding his hammer, he and poisonfang became locked in a deadly battle. Up in the sky darkwing had seen the monstrous nightmare fire. He tucked in his wings and began to dive. He felt like a meteorite hurtling towards earth. About to catch fire at any minute. Stoick suddenly lost interest in the monstrous nightmare and looked up at the sky where he heard a horribly familiar whistling sound. Poisonfang jumped away preparing for the fatal blow. "Night fury!" , "get down!" Screamed the Vikings. Hiccup looked out the window of gobbers workshop with a look of wonder and terror on his face. Darkwing flew down and blew a plasma ball. It hit the attack tower, exploding like a dragon egg. Stoick jumped off of the tower somehow avoiding the fiery debris. Darkwing took to the sky's again their plan had failed. "Go destroy the other towers!" Shouted poisonfang emerging from his hiding spot. Darkwing turned around and flew off to the other attack towers, while the destruction continued below.

The battle was becoming worse. The dragons were winning. Gobber was not only a blacksmith but also an experienced dragon fighter. "Manned the fort hiccup" he said. "They need me out there". Hiccup watched as gobber yelled and ran off. As soon as he was out of sight he grabbed his contraption and took it outside. Wheeling it along, he could hear other Vikings shouting "what are you doing?" And "get inside" ignoring them hiccup ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He reached a spot on the cliff and opened up his contraption (which was thankfully working now). It opened out like a crossbow. He pulled the string back and looked through a little magnifying glass. "Come on" he whispered. "Give me something to shoot at.

Darkwing he been flying for only a couple of minutes until he reached another attack tower. Once again he tucked in his wings and dived. It was almost like falling, but with more control and grace. It felt pretty good to, in a guilty way. He let lose his plasma which turned the once sturdy tower into ash and falling debris. He swerved upwards into the sky again.

Hiccup could barely see the dragon. It blended in with the night sky like it was part of it. As he heard the the whistling noise he looked at the attack tower. Moments later it burst into flames. He could see the dragon fly through the fire. He let go of the string and the rope fired knocking hiccup off his feet.

Darkwing began to fly over to the next tower when he felt something. It was like he had been attacked. He thought for a moment that he had been shot with an arrow, but he felt no pain. He tried to fly,but his wings couldn't move. Then with a sickening feeling he felt himself plunge towards the earth. He screamed for help but no one answered. He was falling again, but this time his wings could not save him. He crashed against a tree and screamed in pain. He felt a sudden agonising pain near his tail before crashing to the ground. Then it all went black.

Hiccup watched as the night fury crash landed over near raven point. He had succeeded. "Yes I hit it" he shouted with triumph. "Did anybody see that?!". A monstrous nightmare appeared from behind. "Except for you" he sighed, running for his life. Despite the fact he was being cashed by a monstrous nightmare, he couldn't stop thinking about the night fury he had just shoot down. He wondered what everyone else would think, and when he would find that dragon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Epilogue

It had been three months since darkwing had plummeted from the skies of berk, and hiccup had shot down a night fury. Now, both the dragon and viking world would never be the same again. Far off on an unknown island, full of cliffs and caves. A dragon sat alone watching the sunset. His wings had been torn and damaged long ago. But his scars had never heeled. He had lost the ability of flight and had been grounded on that island for over a year. He saw another dragon flying on the horizon. It was frantically flapping its wings and squealing. He knew it was tiz, an excitable terrible terror. "Sir,sir" screeched tiz. "You don't have to call me sir" he smiled. Tiz didn't care and he was glad he hadn't been eaten yet. "You will not believe this" said tiz. "I just went to berk..". When tiz had said berk horrible thoughts of the raid popped into his head. He tried to block them out and listen to tiz.

"The queen has been defeated!" Said tiz with joy. "Why should I care?" He said, angry that tiz had mentioned the whole 'berk' thing. "I haven't feed that beast in ages". "Well, dragons and Vikings have made their peace with each other on berk" said tiz. He was actually very interested in this, but didn't want to let tis know. "I don't care" he growled. "Ok fine!" Grumbled tiz. "I would have thought you wanted to here about that night fury" tiz mumbled under his breath. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. He turned around and looked tiz straight in the eye. "Tell me" he said.

Tiz then told the greatest story in viking legend. A story of bravery, friendship and adventure. How a young runt of a boy befriended the worlds most dangerous dragon, a night fury. Doings things which no one had ever experienced before. It took patients and courage from both sides. In the end they defeated the red death, the evil queen. Liberating the dragons, and changing history.

"His name is toothless now" said tiz. "But apparently he was called darkwing before". He remembered the name darkwing from somewhere. Suddenly he remembered where, a smile spread across his face. "What colour where his eyes" he said. Tiz looked at him quite taken aback. Tiz looked at him for a moment longer. "They were the same colour as yours, sir" tiz replied. He turned around and looked out at the ocean again. "Sir, are you alright" said tiz. "Don't call me sir" he replied. "Ok..shadow". Shadow smiled looking out along the blue ocean. Wishing he could fly to berk.

"Son" he whispered into the wind.

The End


End file.
